Various devices have been proposed for recovering oxygen from the moisture and waste gases in a closed environment, particularly in connection with space travel vehicle. In some instances, organic means have been employed, and, in other instances, catalytic or electro-catalytic devices have been employed. Generally, the catalytic type of devices have been considered most feasible for extended use and economy of operation since by-product gases may also be employed for other purposes.
The general structure and operation of an oxygen generator utilizing water vapor electrolysis has been described in a paper presented at the Environmental Control and Life Support Systems Conference, San Francisco, California, on Aug. 14-16, 1972 and entitled "Integrated Water Vapor Electrolysis Oxygen Generator and Hydrogen Depolarized Carbon Dioxide Concentrator Development" by J. C. Huddleston and F. H. Greenwood. The paper was printed by the American Society of Mechanical Engineers in 1972 under No. 72-ENAv-7. The devices described therein have proven advantageous but problems have remained with respect to efficiency of the anode and with respect to providing a means for storing electrolyte to compensate for variations in the humidity of the air stream passing through the cell.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a converter having a highly efficient anode to effect electrolysis of the moisture vapor in the air stream to hydrogen and oxygen.
It is also an object to provide such a converter containing novel and highly effective electrolyte reservoir elements to transfer to and receive from the matrix member the electrolyte required for cell operation in response to variations in the humidity of the air stream.
Another object is to provide a method for electrolytic conversion of the moisture vapor to hydrogen and oxygen utilizing such improved anodes.